


can’t help but love the way you look at me

by neo_gotmyback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, M/M, Student Council President Kim Doyoung, Teen Romance, it's just fluff but veiled extremely thinly in sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_gotmyback/pseuds/neo_gotmyback
Summary: “So, Doyoung,” Taeyong started, folding his hands primly on the table. “Let’s talk about what’s so interesting on the soccer fields that you can’t focus, hm?”“Absolutely nothing.” Doyoung gritted out, his jaw clenched. “It’s just such a beautiful day, you know?”“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure.” Taeyong said, still smirking, the bastard. “The whole soccer team seems to be practicing so hard. Especially the captain.”or;Doyoung is mad at Yuta. No, really.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	can’t help but love the way you look at me

Look, Doyoung did enjoy being on Student Council. That was why he’d run, after all, campaigning hard and taking the mandatory elective all throughout high school. Now, in his senior year, he was co-presidents with his best friend, and he still enjoyed the feeling.

He liked things being in their places, like arranging things just so to make everyone happy and seeing the pieces of a well laid out plan slot neatly into place. It was fun, in a way, even it it was a lot of work.

Doyoung felt his eyes flit back to the large window behind Taeyong once again as his friend explained some problem with the budget that the school had given them. The sun was bright out today, and the second floor window looked over the open school grounds, where some school teams were practicing and other students were milling about for clubs or waiting on friends.

It was Friday, and Doyoung really did not want to be in the student council office tonight, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

“Doyoung?” Taeyong asked, and Doyoung blinked, eyes flashing back to Taeyong guiltily.

“Sorry, sorry, keep going, I swear I’m paying attention.” Doyoung said quickly.

“We’re co-presidents, you cannot leave me to sort out this mess alone,” Taeyong whined. “What were you looking at anyways?”

“Nothing!” Doyoung said, a little bit too quickly, as Taeyong turned to look over his shoulder out the big window.

“What were you saying about the sophomore class budget?” Doyoung added hastily, prompting Taeyong to turn back to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Doyoung sighed. “Come on, let’s just get this done with so we can go home?” He looked at his best friend, pleading him with his eyes to not keep asking him questions.

Taeyong picked up the sheet in front of him, scanning it quickly. “They want to borrow funds for the initial deposit of their shirts, they said they’ll pay it back once the orders are in.”

Doyoung narrowed his eyes. “I’ll ask Mark what’s going on, that’s not like them. But I think we can approve it, they’ll make back the money anyways.”

Taeyong nodded, making some kind note on the paper.

Usually, Doyoung’s attention would be laser focused on his work, but not even five minutes later, he found his eyes wandering again, back out the window and down to the soccer fields, and–

“Okay what is out there?” Taeyong said, turning around abruptly before Doyoung could distract him again.

He prayed silently that Taeyong would find nothing out of the ordinary, that would see the beautiful day outside and understand why Doyoung might want to leave early on a Friday.

“Oh, I see,” Taeyong said, turning back to him with a smirk. Goddamnit. Taeyong fooled everyone with his angelic little smiles and cute giggling, but Doyoung knew him too well to be fooled. Lee Taeyong was a little shit, and everyone should be terrified.

“So, Doyoung,” Taeyong started, folding his hands primly on the table. “Let’s talk about what’s so interesting on the soccer fields that you can’t focus, hm?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Doyoung gritted out, his jaw clenched. “It’s just such a beautiful day, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure.” Taeyong said, still smirking, the bastard. “The whole soccer team seems to be practicing so hard. Especially the captain.”

“Good for them. Hopefully it means the season goes well for them.”Doyoung muttered.

“And you’re sure your distraction is just because it looks nice outside? Nothing to do with a certain–” Taeyong started, but Doyoung cut him off.

“Nope!” Doyoung said, sharply. “This has nothing to do with Yuta.”

Taeyong grinned at him. “I never named any names, Doyoung. You brought him up all on you own.”

“Shut up, Taeyong.” Doyoung groaned. “Let’s go back to talking about the underclassmen fundraisers, please.”

Thankfully, Taeyong shut up about Doyoung’s distraction and focused on the approvals, and Doyoung managed to keep his eyes or mind from straying to the window, and the list was all checked off within fifteen minutes.

Taeyong stretched, checking the time on his phone. “Ah, it’s only 4:30, I have time to finish my paper before I crash tonight.”

“Gov?” Doyoung asked, wincing in sympathy when Taeyong nodded. “Good luck. You need a ride? I need to wait until Jeno’s done with practice but I have room in the car.”

Taeyong grinned. “Nah, I’m good, I brought my car. But you should go wait for Jeno. Near the track field. And the soccer field.”

“Shut up.” Doyoung groaned. He’d forgotten that his brother was on the track team, and therefore would be practicing right next to where the soccer team would be. He should have thought this through.

He sighed, packing his bag away and checked it Jeno had texted him yet. Maybe Jeno would get a ride with a friend and he could avoid this whole mess.

Instead, he found a text from Jeno asking if Renjun and Jaemin could come over with him, _please we have to finish our English project!_ ”

Doyoung sighed again, even as he typed out a quick _sure_ in response. He liked Renjun and Jaemin well enough, and it was for schoolwork, technically, even if he knew they’d spend more time playing video games than doing whatever project they were supposed to be doing.

He slung his bag over his shoulders, waving goodbye to Taeyong and heading down the stairs that would lead to the outside fields of their school.

He squinted in the sudden brightness of the sun when the door opened, and he waited near the building for a while, scanning for where the track team might be.

He spotted the vaguely familiar group sitting up at the bleachers near the soccer field, seemingly finished with their own practice and waiting for rides or watching the soccer players.

The soccer team was the pride of the school, one of the few sports that they truly excelled at. The soccer team brought in more championships than any other sport, and there were rumors of college scouts at games every so often.

Doyoung didn’t like soccer. He probably should, but he didn’t quite understand the game and didn’t see what was so appealing about watching sweaty boys chase after a ball back and forth. (Okay maybe there was some appeal but even that wasn’t enough to sustain his attention for two damn hours.)

And he especially didn’t want to hang around the soccer team’s practice, not after what had happened.

He bit his lip and rolled his shoulders back, steeling his nerves. He could do this, this wasn’t a big deal. He could ignore him for a couple minutes. He strode over to the fence by the bleachers, deliberately not looking towards the soccer field.

He found Jeno sitting with Renjun and Jaemin, near the middle of the bleachers. “Jeno, come on!” He called, waving at him to come quickly.

“Ah, coming, one sec!” Jeno called back, saying something to his friends, who started packing up their gym bags too.

“Doie!” Someone called from the field. Doyoung automatically turned his head towards the voice, regretting it as soon as he realized how was calling for him.

Nakamoto Yuta was heading towards him looking unfairly good for someone who’d apparently just had a two hour practice. His shirt was worn and thin, clinging to his sweaty body. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail with some strands escaping, and he was smiling his boxy grin that made Doyoung want to reach out and–

Nope, he was not going there, he did not want to look at Yuta’s damn face for a minute longer.

“Doyoung, come on–” Yuta said again, approaching the fence where Doyoung was waiting.

Doyoung deliberately turned his face away, looking back towards Jeno and his friends. Someone, probably one of Yuta’s teammates, jeered obnoxiously, with a long, drawn out “oh”, the team having a good laugh at Yuta’s expense.

“Jeno, hurry up or it’s going to get too late.” He called once again, trying to ignore how close Yuta was.

“Doyoung, baby come on, please talk to me?” Yuta said, sounding a little bit desperate.

Doyoung whirled on him, snapping. “I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Leave me alone.”

“I don’t even know what I did wrong?” Yuta said, but taking a step back regardless. “Please, can we just talk about this?”

“I hate you so much right now, Nakamoto Yuta. Please go back to whatever you were doing and let me go home on peace.” Doyoung gritted out, trying no resist the urge to physically push Yuta away.

He was too close, and this was going to make him crack if he kept talking like that. He couldn’t afford to give in.

“Please, just tell me what I did, holy shit!” Yuta said, sounding just as frustrated. “You’re being so damn cryptic for no reason, will you just talk to me?”

Doyoung felt his eyes sting with emotion. “Oh, so now you want to communicate? After lying to me for so long?”

His eyes were probably shining with tear and he could probably tell, oh my god this was fucking embarrassing.

“Doie, no, no wait, don’t cry,” Yuta said, the fight completely gone from his voice. “I’m sorry, wait,”

In one fluid movement, Yuta jumped the fence separating him from Doyoung. He placed his hands gently on Doyoung’s hips, as if testing the waters, and Doyoung made himself jerk away.

Hurt flashed though Yuta’s eyes, but was quickly replaced by concern as he glanced at Doyoung. “Please, just give me five minutes to talk, then I’ll leave you alone, Doie please?”

Doyoung chewed his bottom lip, then nodded. He looked towards Jeno, who had started making his way down the bleachers. “Jeno, give me five minutes okay?”

Jeno glanced at Yuta, then back to Doyoung. “Are you sure?” He asked, looking a little angry on Doyoung’s behalf. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew Doyoung had not been happy for the last week, and that it had most certainly been Yuta’s fault.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just wait here for a bit, okay?” Doyoung said, grasping Yuta by the arm and pulling him away from the bleachers, towards the locker rooms, where they would be hidden from the others and out of earshot.

As soon as Doyoung let go of his hand, Yuta turned towards him, hands ghosting towards his hips again. He’d always liked doing that.

“Doyoung,” Yuta said, his voice low, looking Doyoung right in the eyes. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Doyoung looked at him, nails digging into his palm. “I saw the Stanford letter in your room.”

Yuta looked back at him, eyes wide in understanding. “Oh, fuck, Doie, I didn’t– I didn’t mean to hide it from you. I probably won’t go anyways, I promise it doesn’t mean anything–”

“You idiot,” Doyoung cut in, glaring at Yuta. “I’m not mad that you’re going to take it, I’m mad that you’re even considering not taking their offer. It’s nearly a full ride, Yuta, this is a dream come true for you!”

When Doyoung had stumbled upon the letter, he’d been livid. His boyfriend has the opportunity of a lifetime and he was considering throwing it away– to be closer to him. Doyoung would be going to UCLA in the fall, and Yuta had only been talking about universities in southern California.

Yuta blinked. “What?”

Doyoung staring him down. “I don’t want to be the reason you give up on a dream this big, even if it means breaking up with you.”

Yuta smiled, slow and wide. “I fucking love you.”

“What?” Doyoung said, unsure of what he’d heard.

Yuta froze, wide eyed. “Oh, fuck. I mean– I didn’t–”

Doyoung couldn’t stop himself from giggling, just a bit.

Yuta winced. “I– ignore that? But I understand why you were mad. I’ve been discussing Stanford with my parents.”

Doyoung didn’t let himself give in. “Like properly discussing? Like you might go?”

Yuta smiled. “Yeah, I am. Also, I’ve been looking up travel times from there to LA. You know– just in case?”

Doyoung felt himself smile a bit, at that.

“Yeah?” He said, soft.

Yuta pressed just a little bit closer. “Yeah.”

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck, drawing him in for a soft kiss, deepened when Yuta pressed in even closer.

When the broke apart, breathless and both smiling, Yuta whispered, “So am I forgiven?” In Doyoung’s ear.

Doyoung laughed. “On probation. I want to hear your pros and cons list for Stanford.”

“Okay then. I’ll work for it,” Yuta smirked, leaning back in to kiss him.

“Gross!” Someone screeched from behind them.

Yuta and Doyoung pulled away from each other, startled.

Jeno stood there with his gym bag, hand thrown dramatically over his eyes. “I thought we were going to be late, what are you doing?” Jeno exclaimed, sounded throughly disgusted.

Doyoung intertwined his fingers with Yuta’s, grinning at Jeno.

“We were just resolving an argument.”

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life! Remember to separate fiction from reality folks.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Did you know that Doyoung lost the student council president seat at high school to a kid who showed his abs as part of his campaign? This is for Doyoung.
> 
> I wrote this so late at night, idk if it’s any good or if I executed the idea in my head properly. I’m sorry, this is all I have to offer, I hope you like it? And let me know if I should write how doyu got together, because I will end up writing the most cliche jock/nerd fic ever if anyone wants it.


End file.
